Les Petits Mots Agressifs
by minifantome
Summary: Two-shoot. Note de Monsieur Malefoy, chef du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance: haute.
1. Tome 1

**Bonjour, bonjour! Univers : JK. Rowling. Fiction : mon petit cerveau allumé. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

_**Monsieur Malefoy souhaite que vous interveniez dans son secteur de toute urgence afin de remédier à un problème d'obéissance. Son elfe de maison refuse de ranger son bureau qui se trouve dans un état déplorable. Ci-joint les références de l'elfe.**_

_**Matricule**_ : A1RGF

_**Nom d'usage **_: Bonapéty.

_**Sexe**_ : Masculin

_**Date de naissance **_: 27 avril 1904.

_**Propriétaire**_ : Malefoy, Drago.

_**Autorisation à pratiquer la magie **_: oui.

_**Libérations**_ : trois.

_**Prérogatives **_: aucunes.

_**Activités**_ : Nettoyage du bureau de Monsieur Malefoy. Rangement des tiroirs auto-clacables. Cirage magique des chaussures. Intervention rapide en cas d'incendie. Possibilité d'apporter le thé.

.

Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.

_Dites à Monsieur Malefoy que s'il souhaite me demander quelque chose, il doit le faire lui-même et éviter de passer par quelqu'un d'autre de peur de subir ma colère._

Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.

**Granger, tu es insupportable. Tu sais à quel point je te déteste ?**

_Là n'est pas la question de départ, Malefoy. Cependant, je trouve cette remarque déplacée, venant de quelqu'un qui est aussi inutile qu'un ravegourde._

**Et toi Granger, tu es aussi sexy qu'une boite d'allumettes.**

_Malefoy, je t'emmerde cordialement._

**Parfait, Granger.**

**Au fait, tu pourrais intervenir dans mon secteur ? Mon elfe de maison ne m'obéit plus. **

_Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ?_

**Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Allons, c'est mal me connaître ! Et puis, tu n'es pas déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage ? C'est pour ça que tu es (faiblement, je te l'accorde) payée, non?  
><strong>

_Drago Malefoy, espèce de petit prétentieux, richard et égoïste !_

**Allons Granger, qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?**

_Qu'est ce qui me met « dans un état pareil » ? Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es vraiment infect, Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « PROTECTION » qui fait partie de l'intitulé de ma profession ? Je te rappelle que selon l'article 3-8 du code des créatures magiques l'elfe de maison non rémunéré est désormais autorisé à désobéir s'il estime que c'est nécessaire. Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre, rassure moi !_

**Granger, tu me prends pour un idiot, je n'aime pas ça. Si je te demande d'intervenir c'est dans l'intérêt de mon elfe. S'il continue à me désobéir comme ça je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur n'est ce pas ?**

_Tu vas me faire exploser Malefoy._

**Beurk.**

_Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux_.

**Tu l'as déjà dit, Granger.**

_Écoutes, enfin, lis : Tu es le seul ici à avoir un elfe de maison parce qu'ils sont INTERDITS AU MINISTÈRE. Il n'y a que toi qui ait pleuré auprès du ministre pour avoir ton serviteur et qui ait, par la même occasion enjambé la circulaire n° 41 relative à la protection des créatures asservies !_

**Je me demande bien qui a fait passer cette loi stupide.**

_Imbécile. Tu sais très bien que c'est moi._

**Je me disais aussi… Une loi stupide pour une femme stupide, quoi de mieux.**

_Malefoy…_

**Granger ?**

_La boîte d'allumette va te cramer la cervelle._

**Quelle poésie. J'en suis tout retourné.**

_Malefoy, les elfes de maison ne sont pas destinés à faire le ménage dans les bureaux. Cela ne fait pas partie de leurs attributions entières. Et encore moins quand leur maître est dans un secteur aussi dangereux que les potions explosives !_

**Hum… Je suis un maître, écrit-moi encore ça Granger, j'adore !**

**Granger ? Tu ne réponds plus ? Ça me désole, soit en sûre.**

_Tu es débile._

**Et bien voilà, tu vois, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.**

_Tu es aussi crétin qu'une anguille à pois velue !_

**Et toi tu es aussi canon qu'une tentacula vénéneuse.**

_Je vais me fâcher, Malefoy._

**Tu veux dire que cet air renfrogné que tu nous montre tout au long de la journée est ton air « naturel » ? Par Merlin ! Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît.**

_Tu es inutile._

**Pas tant que ça, puisque je te donne du travail.**

_Non c'est non, Malefoy, je n'interviendrai pas dans ton service._

**Mais Granger… Si tu ne viens pas, mon elfe va mourir. De ma main.**

_Et bien, tu iras à Azkaban, c'est ton problème._

**Granger, que ton cerveau peut paraître étriqué parfois… Il pourrait se prendre une pile de livre sur la tête par accident ce petit elfe, tu sais. Personne ne saurait que c'est mon œuvre.**

_Malefoy, tu profères des menaces par notes de service. Tu es vraiment un cancrelat. Je les conserve toutes. J'ai des preuves de ta culpabilité._

**Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'elles vont s'autodétruire dans trente secondes, approximativement.**

_Malefoy, sale cafard, l'explosion de tes notes m'a fait brûler les sourcils ! Je n'ai plus rien !_

**Je ne te crois pas.**

_Quoi ?_

**Ils sont trop fournis. Il t'en reste forcément un peu.**

_Je vais t'étrangler._

**Tes notes de service à toi, en revanche, ne s'autodétruise pas. Attention, Granger. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu finiras ta vie derrière les barreaux.**

**Granger ?**

_Imbécile ?_

**Pile de livre…**

_Ok. Je me lance un sort de repousse poil et j'arrive. Crétin._

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Granger, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as libéré mon elfe de maison ?**

_Oui, tu peux. Il rangeait mal ton bureau, non ?_

**C'est un fait établit. Mais j'en avais besoin. Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour le remettre dans l'axe.**

_Évidemment, quand on est habitué à avoir des serviteurs…_

**Je vais ignorer cette remarque indigne et stérile pour t'en faire une beaucoup plus constructive. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vêtement hideux que tu lui as donné ?**

_Et bien… Une cravate.  
><em>

**T'es qu'une petite garce.**

_C'est une cravate rouge et or, Malefoy. Rien de plus. N'exagère pas._

**Rien de plus ? Elle est à l'effigie de la maison la plus stupide de Poudlard.**

_Stupide peut-être… Mais qui est déléguée et qui est euh… employé ?_

**Granger, ne joue pas sur les mots.**

_Je ne joue pas, je constate._

**Petite garce.**

_Quel vocabulaire._

**Tu es sinistre.**

_Seulement quand je te parle._

**Vraiment ? C'est mon intelligence qui te fait de l'ombre.**

_Ah… Ta stupidité m'effraie._

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<em><br>_

**Granger. J'ai un nouvel elfe de maison. Elle s'appelle Grangy. J'ai trouvé cela parfait. Tu vois, je pense à toi.**

_Tu es l'être le plus visqueux et le plus répugnant que je connaisse._

**Alors là… Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais vu Weasley sans ses vêtements ? Ne me fais pas rire**.

_Malefoy ?_

**A ton service.**

_Je t'en supplie, tais-toi._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?_

**Tu n'es pas contente ?**

_Non, non, non, Malefoy je ne suis pas contente ! Je ne retrouve plus rien ! Ça va me prendre des jours pour remettre ça en ordre !_

**En ordre ? Pourtant Grangy a parfaitement rangé ton bureau.**

_Justement Malefoy. Mon bureau était déjà rangé. Là, il n'y a plus rien. RIEN DU TOUT. Tu lui as demandé de tout jeter, avoue-le._

**Quoi ? Ces piles qui ressemblent à la tour d'astronomie, tu appelles ça rangé ? Je croyais que c'était des détritus, moi.**

_Une minute. Comment sais-tu qu'il y a des piles sur mon bureau ? Je ne t'ai jamais convoqué._

**Je ne sais pas. De quelles piles parles-tu ?**

_Quand es-tu entré dans mon bureau Malefoy ? Et cesse cette autodestruction avec tes notes. Je n'aurai bientôt plus de cheveux._

**Bien. Je suis entré hier soir. Tu serais peut-être plus jolie en chauve ?**

_Immonde petite raclure._

**Décidément Granger, tu manques de classe.**

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

**A un merci.**

_Tu rêves, Malefoy._

**Il semblerait. Je vais te laisser tranquille si je t'ennuie.**

_Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Enfin une décision censée !_

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy ?_

_Malefoy, arrête tes idioties s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'une potion d'enchaînement éternel pour un dragon impossible à dresser. Tu peux me la faire pour demain après-midi?_

**Ça dépend.**

_Ça dépend de quoi ?_

**De ce que tu me donnes en échange.**

_Tu es malade ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ta tête ? C'est ton métier. M-E-T-I-E-R.  
><em>

**Laisse-moi venir ce soir. Je te remettrai tes affaires comme elles étaient.**

_J'ai peur._

**Quoi ?**

_Tu n'es pas Drago Malefoy._

**Ton humour est dévastateur, Granger.**

_C'est vraiment toi ?_

**Évidemment.**

_Alors non, tu ne viendras pas dans mon bureau._

**Non ?**

_Non._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?_

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Granger.**

_Je parle de mon bureau !_

**Ah, ça. Et bien, je l'ai rangé. Enfin, plus précisément, j'ai remis tes détritus là où ils étaient.**

_Tu es resté combien de temps ?_

**Je ne sais pas. **

_Tu mens._

**A peine une heure.**

_Je te déteste._

**Granger, j'ai rangé ton bureau quand même. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect pour une personne telle que moi.**

_Oui, oui oui et encore oui Malefoy tu as rangé mon bureau. En revanche tu n'as pas nettoyé les_ _traces de café que tu as gentiment faites. Sur mon MAGNIFIQUE bureau en pin massif. Il m'a couté une fortune. _

**Tu en veux un autre ? Je te le paye. C'est pas avec ton poste de déléguée que tu vas pouvoir en faire l'acquisition.**

_Va te faire voir._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Malefoy, chef du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Félicitations Malefoy._

**Merci, Granger. Mais à ta place je ne dirais pas ça.**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Parce que maintenant que je suis chef de mon secteur, je vais avoir besoin d'un second elfe de maison. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai déjà trouvée (oui, c'est une femelle). Elle est renfrognée à souhait. Je vais l'appeler Hermy.**

_Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer la haine que je ressens à ton égard._

**Viens quand même à la fête qui à lieu ce soir en mon honneur. Il y aura plein de jeunes hommes qui auraient besoin de lunettes mais qui n'en porte pas. Tu trouveras peut-être chaussure à ton pied parmi ces écervelés.**

_Je t'emmerde Malefoy. Immensément._

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, chef du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Granger, je suis sincèrement désolé.**

_Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus te parler, plus rien du tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

**Même pas m'écrire ?**

**Granger ?**

**Oh, s'il te plait, Granger…**

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris, enfin ?_

**Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

_Attends. Je récapitule la situation. Tu as mis un coup de poing dans le nez de l'homme on ne peut plus charmant qui s'apprêtait à me ramener chez lui et tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi._

**C'est ça.**

_Alors ne me parle plus. Plus jamais._

**Granger ?**

**Granger ? S'il te plait ?**

**D'accord. Je lui ai mis une beigne parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu rentres avec lui.**

_Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

**Parce que. J'ai pas envie que tu échanges des petits mots agressifs avec un autre que moi.**

_Si je rentrais avec lui c'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas agressif. Aucun risque que je te remplace Malefoy. Personne n'est aussi désagréable que toi avec moi._

**Vraiment ?**

_Vraiment._

**Je vais demander à Hermy et Grangy de t'apporter des fleurs.**

_Ne fais pas entrer ces elfes soumis dans mon bureau !_

**Oh, Granger… Dis oui.**

_Non. Définitivement._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Malefoy, chef du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy ? Tu es là ?_

**Oui, Granger. Tu sais bien que je suis overbooké et que je rentre tard le soir.**

_Arrête, tu ne pourras plus passer les portes à cause de ta tête après. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'échanger des petits mots agressifs avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

**Et tu aurais envie de m'embrasser ?**

_Ça dépend._

**Ça dépend de quoi ?**

_De ce que tu me donnes en échange._

**Et bien je t'offre une soirée de rêve. Tu veux sortir au restaurant ce soir, Granger ?**

_Avec plaisir Malefoy. Sale cancrelat._

**Si tu savais comme je t'adule ma petite garce.**

_Tais-toi. Viens me chercher à 20 heures._

**Sans problèmes. Et fais pas ta boîte d'allumette.**

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Malefoy, chef du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy ?_

**Granger ?**

_J'ai un problème._

**Tu as le même que moi, non ?**

_Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend. C'est quoi ton problème ?_

**Je suis amoureux de toi.**

**Granger ?**

_Tu veux habiter avec moi ?_

**Oui. Tu veux que je ramène mon lit deux places ?**


	2. Tome 2

**J'espère que vous êtes contents (c'est une surprise, c'est une surprise !). Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et vos compliments ! Je vous adore ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Bonjour Malefoy. Serait-il possible que tu interviennes dans mon service pour un problème de pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste ? Il y en a un qui a fait flamber un scrout à pétard._

**Salut Granger. Je ne pense pas pouvoir intervenir dans ton service de moi-même. Je t'envoie quelqu'un. Ça te fait plaisir ? Je suis sûr que tu aimes ce genre de petites attentions.**

**Granger ? C'est très impoli de ne pas répondre, tu sais.**

_Ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout, sombre épouvantard. Je fais déjà un effort considérable en venant te parler. Je te signale que ma fierté et mon honneur en prennent un coup._

**T'es belle quand t'es en colère et déshonorée Granger.**

_Je t'interdis de parler de mon physique ou d'y faire la moindre référence ! Ne me regarde même pas !_

**C'est qu'on s'enflamme vite chez les ex-gryffy. Tu es brûlante, dis-moi.**

_Sympa cette petite habitude que tu as reprise, Malefoy. Oui, effectivement, mes sourcils ont à nouveau pris feu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as détruit cette note, il n'y avait rien d'important dedans._

**En fait, c'est celle-ci que je voulais détruire, mais je me suis trompé de parchemin. Ambroise veut t'inviter à manger vendredi soir.**

_Elle veut quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai mal lu, tu devrais changer ta plume à papote, elle écrit n'importe quoi._

**Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je voulais détruire cette note. Je savais que tu dirais non. Comme je ne veux pas la froisser en lui exposant ton refus, je vais supprimer toute preuve qui indiquerait que cette discussion a eu lieu. Je lui dirai que j'ai oublié de te demander.**

_Tu es vraiment un… Ne m'adresse plus la parole._

**Comme tu voudras, Granger. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Pas vrai ?**

_Imbécile._

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Granger, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Tu me manques.**

_Laisse tomber avec ça, Malefoy. Retournes farfouiller dans tes chaudrons et transforme toi en caillou s'il te plaît._

**Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas dire que ça ne te tente pas de venir faire un petit tour dans mon bureau pour qu'on discute ? Aller, juste deux trois fois par semaine, comme ça, histoire de discuter un peu.**

_Non c'est non Malefoy. N'insiste pas. Je ne fais pas ça « comme ça ».Tu devrais le savoir. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre._

**Je te donnerai un statut avec une vraie reconnaissance. Tu seras adulée, couverte de présents, honorée…**

_C'est ça. On sera les deux seuls à le savoir surtout._

**Je le dirais à Blaise, si ça peut te faire plaisir. On sera trois à en avoir connaissance et tu sais bien que Blaise est un peu comme l'incarnation de l'appétit sexuel masculin. A lui seul, il représente tous les hommes du monde.**

_Tu veux vraiment le dire à Zabini ? Pour qu'il se fasse des films après ? Merci bien. J'ai dit laisse tomber Malefoy. Et quand je dis non, c'est non._

**Tu sais que j'aime les défis Granger. Tu ne me résisteras pas bien longtemps.**

_Et bla bla bla bla…_

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy, je peux savoir ce qu'Hermy et Grangy faisaient dans mon bureau ce matin, avec des fleurs dans les bras ? Selon la circulaire C-584264 du code des créatures magiques les elfes de maison ne sont pas autorisés à porter de pissenjaunes. Il y a un risque de paralysie._

**Je voulais t'offrir une pièce de théâtre qui a été rédigée par Dumby à la base, mais leur jeu était tellement mauvais que j'ai préféré leur ordonner de te remettre ces plantes. Tu les aimes ?**

_Tu es bouché ou quoi ?_

**Regarde les bien Granger. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas tout vu .Il n'y a pas que des pissenjaunes dans ce bouquet.**

_Malefoy, où as-tu récupéré cette microédition de mon décret ? C'est dingue, quand je regarde les lettres, elles sont à taille normale. C'est tellement adorable de ta part de l'avoir glissé dans ce bouquet de fleurs. Tu as mis des pissenjaunes parce que c'est moi qui ai créé la circulaire qui s'y rapporte, par vrai ? Je suis touchée._

**Je sais, je sais. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?**

_J'arrive tout de suite Malefoy._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

**On se voit ce soir, Granger ? Toi, moi, le canapé de mon bureau (et un verre de whisky pur feu).**

_Non Malefoy. Surement pas. En plus, il y a toujours des traces de glue perpétuelle sur ton canapé. Je n'ai pas envie de m'y retrouver soudée pour le restant de mes jours._

**Non ? Comment ça non ? Tu es bien venue hier. C'était sur le tapis, d'accord, mais quand même ! Je peux acheter un autre canapé si c'est ça le problème. Avec mon salaire je peux amplement me le permettre.**

_Hier, c'était une erreur. Je n'avais pas prévu de boire un coup ni de t'inviter à prendre le dessert chez moi. C'était une vraie bourde. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Jamais._

**Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à faire exploser tes notes? Mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir les cheveux lisses et soyeux !**

_Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un lise cette note, et surtout pas Harry ou Ron ou… Ambroise. Tu te souviens d'Ambroise ? Tu sais qui c'est Ambroise ?_

**Ne joue pas à ça Granger. Tu sais bien que nous sommes liés. Ambroise et moi, on est loin d'être aussi proches.**

_C'est ça. Et moi, je suis un hypogriffe._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu me critiques dans le seul article de presse positif que Rita Skeeter ait jamais rédigé sur moi ? J'ai cru rêvé quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait dit que j'avais bien fait en publiant la circulaire C-15428 sur la protection des insectes domestiques._

**Je suppose que c'est parce que j'avais envie que tu me parles. Ça fait trois semaines que tu ne réponds plus à mes notes. Trois semaines ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour moi Granger ? C'est une éternité.**

_Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu as des difficultés de perception du temps._

**Granger, s'il te plait… Dans mon bureau… Juste une fois… Je te laisse tranquille après.**

_C'est ça, une fois. Je te signale qu'elle a déjà eu lieu, cette fois. C'est amplement suffisant. C'est même déjà trop._

**Granger, avoue au moins que je te manque.**

_Pas le moindre du monde, cafard snobinard._

**Ah, tu vois !**

_Je vois quoi ?_

**Tu m'agresses.**

_Je te définis comme étant un être inférieur à moi. C'est différent._

**Granger, je suis sûr que ça te manque d'échanger des petits mots agressifs avec moi. Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça sinon.**

_Non, pas du tout. Ça ne me fait absolument rien._

**Vraiment ?**

_Peut-être que ça me manque un peu, oui._

**Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir dans mon bureau ?**

_Non._

**Alors échange des notes avec moi. Insulte-moi.**

_Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur._

**Trois fois par semaine ?**

_Une fois._

**Deux fois ?**

_Une fois. Pas plus._

**J'adore quand tu es sûre de toi comme ça, Granger.**

_Oh pitié, Malefoy !_

**Oui, supplie-moi…**

_Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur ces inepties. Cette conversation est terminée._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Malefoy, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût. C'est totalement absurde._

**De quoi tu parles, Granger ?**

_Devine. Je parle de l'invitation qui se trouve sur mon bureau, signée de la main de notre chère et délicate Ambroise. En plus, elle est rose. ROSE bonbon Malefoy. C'est tout à fait ridicule. C'est d'un gnan._

**Ah. Tu sais bien qu'Ambroise t'adore. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait l'intention de t'inviter, mais je voulais te laisser la surprise. Et puis, de toute façon… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasions de te voir alors, ça me plairait que tu viennes.**

_Tu parles d'une surprise. La faute à qui si on ne se voit plus, toi et moi ?_

**Granger, faut pas le prendre comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu seras la plus belle de toute façon. Tu éclipseras forcément Ambroise.**

_C'est ça. Ça ne me servira à rien de toute façon. Si je viens, je serais sapée comme une mandragore moisie juste pour tes beaux yeux._

**Même comme ça, je suis certain que tu resteras une pure déesse. Granger… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir dans mon bureau ? Juste une heure et on en parle plus.**

_Absolument. Je suis tout à fait sûre de moi. En fait, j'ai mieux. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me parler dès maintenant._

**Arrêtes, Granger. C'est pas drôle.**

**Granger ?**

**Oh aller, Granger.**

**Pfff. Ça me rend encore plus fou, Granger. Tu devrais le savoir.**

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Granger, Ambroise m'a dit que tu n'avais pas accepté l'invitation.**

_C'est exact._

**Elle a pleuré.**

_Et alors ?_

**Et alors rien, Granger, on le sait tous les deux. Mais, s'il te plait... Tu n'es pas venue me voir depuis deux semaines. Je crois que tu me manques. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir. Alors viens à cette cérémonie.**

_Si tu veux me voir, tu peux faire une chose. Une seule._

**Tu me demandes vraiment ça, Granger ?**

_Tu veux me voir oui ou non ?_

**Ok, Granger. Je vais le faire.**

_Je demande à voir…_

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**J'ai pas pu, Granger.**

_Comme c'est étonnant._

**Par Salazard, Granger, c'est pas aussi facile que ça. Il y avait ma mère avec elle toute la journée. Je n'ai pas trouvé un moment pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis volant !**

_Malefoy, ça fait deux semaines que tu m'as dit que tu allais faire quelque chose. Deux semaines._

**Mais je n'ai trouvé la force d'agir qu'aujourd'hui. Granger, c'était tellement dur. Tu ne veux pas venir me consoler ? Je me sens… Seul.**

_Tu rêves là, espèce de gnome. Essaye d'assumer un peu, au moins._

**Elle était gratuite cette explosion, Granger.**

_Et oui, que veux-tu… Je suis un peu nerveuse._

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Granger, toi, moi et mon bureau, tout de suite.**

_Arrêtes d'insister Malefoy. Je ne serais pas ta maitresse._

**Granger, il y a un dragon dans mon bureau. Si tu ne viens pas, ce n'est pas ta note qui va me brûler vif, mais son souffle !**

_Un dragon ? Sache que selon la circulaire C-94872 les dragons ne doivent être blessés sous aucun prétexte, surtout au niveau de la gueule. Un ulcère de Dragon peut rapidement se transformer en volcan. Ne cherche pas à te défendre. Sous aucun prétexte._

**Amène-toi, s'il te plaît, Granger ! Ça sent le soufre !**

_J'arrive Malefoy, j'arrive. Une minute._

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Tu es vraiment déloyal._

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.**

_Tu m'as mentit. _

**Mais pas du tout !**

_Enfin, Malefoy. Grandis un peu. Avoue, admet, assume. Ce que tu veux, mais arrêtes de faire semblant._

**Granger, je t'ai dit que c'était un dragon. C'en était un, non ?**

_Malefoy, c'était un œuf ! UN ŒUF !_

**Mais il était sur le point d'éclore !**

_La petite fêlure qu'il y a sur la coquille est une marque propre aux œufs de Magyar ça signifie juste que c'est une femelle, c'est tout. Tu le saurais si tu avais fait un peu plus attention durant les cours !_

**Ah bon. Intéressants ces cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ça valait le coup de venir de toute façon, non ? Tu n'es pas contente ?**

_Non, pas du tout._

**Même pas un petit peu ?**

_Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de répondre._

**Ça veut tout dire, ça Granger.**

_Lis bien ce message avant qu'il prenne feu, Malefoy. La prochaine fois qu'il y a un dragon dans ton bureau, ou même un troupeau de sombral, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir t'aider._

**C'est une déclaration de guerre, Granger ? Parce que je suis sûr que tu serais vraiment sexy en amazone.**

_Je ne relèverai pas cette ineptie. Cancrelat._

**Garce.**

_Malefoy !_

**Tu as crié à un moment, et ce n'était pas de douleur. Tu pourrais l'admettre quand même.**

_Je te HAIS !_

* * *

><p>Note de Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage à Monsieur Chafouine, secrétaire du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure. Importance : haute.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que cette horreur, Malefoy ?_

**Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi tu fais référence.**

_Il y a une robe sur mon bureau. Sur mes dossiers. Mes dossiers qui, jusqu'il y a quelques heures, étaient parfaitement rangés à angle droit, classés par ordre alphabétique et triés par ordre de grandeur._

**Tu ne veux pas porter cette merveille et me la montrer au lieu d'agencer parfaitement tous les documents que tu possèdes ?**

_Mais si, bien sûr Malefoy ! Je vais venir te rejoindre dans ton bureau avec cette robe. Je te signale qu'elle est complétement transparente. J'ai très envie de déambuler dans les couloirs dans cet accoutrement, et encore plus devant toi !_

**Mais c'est cette transparence qui est intéressante, justement !**

_Vraiment amusant Malefoy. Je la brûle. Tu recevras les cendres par note d'ici cinq minutes._

**Charmant, vraiment.**

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Tu pleurais ce matin, Granger. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je déteste te voir dans cet état.**

_Pas envie de te parler. Laisse-moi._

**Granger, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je ne comprends pas.**

_Tu te transformes en Goyle ou quoi ? Tu es si stupide que ça ?_

**D'accord, Granger. J'espérais que tu pleurais pour autre chose. C'est de ma faute. Je le sais.**

…

**Tu sais, Granger… Je ne suis pas très heureux non plus.**

_Ah non ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé sur le chemin de traverse hier soir complétement ivre ? Tu n'étais pas en train de fêter ça, par hasard ?_

**Il t'a dit qu'on s'était croisés ? Je vais le changer en armoire à disparaitre. J'étais ivre parce que j'ai pas envie de tout ça, Granger. Et tu le sais.**

_Ce qui va disparaitre, c'est toi. De ma vie. Maintenant._

* * *

><p>Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.<p>

**Tu es sure que tu ne viendras pas demain, Granger ?**

_Certaine. Tu peux me dire adieu Malefoy._

Note de Monsieur Malefoy, employé du bureau des potions explosives, section produits dangereux, ministère de la défense extérieure à Mademoiselle Granger, déléguée à la protection des êtres magiques en voie d'esclavage. Importance : haute.

**Je l'ai fait, Granger.**

_C'est ça._

**Tiens.**

_C'est ta future alliance ce machin accroché à la note ? Ça vaut une petite fortune ça, dis-moi. Je pourrais en tirer un bon prix en la refondant._

**Oui c'est ma future alliance. Tu peux la refondre, ça m'est égal. Elle ne me servira plus à rien maintenant.**

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout, j'attends les détails._

**Ma mère s'est évanouie et mon père m'a renié. Ils disent que c'est indigne d'un Malefoy de préférer une née-moldue à une femme de sang-pur. Ambroise n'a trop rien dit. Je me demande si elle n'a pas une liaison avec Londubat. Je les ai surpris en grande discussion une ou deux fois. J'étais sûr qu'il était gay.**

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Neville embrasse très bien. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais trouvé le courage de faire ça. Je suis fier de toi._

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? Je dois être vraiment très amoureux de toi pour me faire renier par ma famille pour toi. Ce que tu as dit de Londubat me chiffonne un peu il va falloir qu'on en discute sérieusement.**

_Malefoy…Oublie Neville. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et c'est urgent._

**Oui, Granger ?**

_Toi, moi, ton bureau. Tout de suite._


End file.
